


Costume Party (#25)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Costume Ball, Dad AU, Force Choking, M/M, The Emperor And His Hound, almost kidnapping, implied past mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #25/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Emperor Hux and Kylo take their son to a costume party.





	Costume Party (#25)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally another drabbles fic,,,,just in time for Mother's Day lmao  
> I love Ahart he's so cute I'm writing a fic where he's older and things get bad for him lmao  
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910  
> Dialogue piece: "I can't believe you talked me into this."

**Costume Party**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Kylo muttered as Hux fixed a large collar onto his neck, attached to a thin leather leash. He was already wearing the rest of the costume, and he felt fairly humiliated already. Of course Hux would hear about how people called him 'The Emperor's Hound', and _of course_ Hux would absolutely love it, and then _of kriffing course_ Hux would dress him as a hound for the costume ball they were attending. He had a fur cape made with the fur of some beast Hux had said the name of but he hadn't been listening to, which had been surprisingly soft. His clothes were tight and black, everything under the cape meant to be ignored. His boots were large and adorned with claws, 'real,' the tailor had said while helping him lace them up. His gloves also had claws attached to the fingers, making it impossible for him to do anything. They were still on the table, and would be put on last of all so he could help Hux with his costume.

He'd said no to the muzzle Hux had suggested when sketching out ideas for the costume. When Hux had glared at him he'd argued that an attack dog wouldn't have a muzzle, or else how could it bite an enemy and fight it properly? Hux had made an intrigued noise and scratched out the muzzle idea.

The collar, he'd been unable to refuse. It was embarrassing. People would think sexual things. People would whisper, and Kylo didn't want their son to hear it. He was too innocent, too excited about him being dressed as a 'big doggy' and petting his cape. He'd gotten hyperactive after getting into his costume and liking it far too much. A simple schoolboy outfit, but he really liked how different it was from all his normal stiff clothing. He'd been ectastic wearing shorts and new glasses.

"Daddy, I undid my tie again." He latched onto Hux's leg, staring up at him. His red tie was yet again, for the fifth time, undone. The boy kept fiddling with it. Hux held back a sigh and knelt down to redo it again.

"Stop playing with your tie, Ahart, you're messing up your costume. If you keep doing that, we'll have to take it off."

"Oh, okay!" He nodded and went back to Kylo, hiding behind his legs, giggling.

Hux finished fastening the collar and then reached back for the table all their costume pieces had been. Kylo's jaw dropped seeing it was a pair of ears on a headband, that looked very realistic. Hux hadn't said anything about those. Judging by the small smirk on his husband's face, they must have been a last minute addition. Hux affixed the headband in his hair and moved strands to hide the band.

"Perfect, my pet."

"Pet!" Ahart repeated, sticking his head out between Kylo's legs. "Pet! Dog! Papa is a puppy! Pet puppy!"

"That's right. Your Papa is a very big puppy." Ahart grinned. "Now come out and sit tight while your Papa helps me put on my costume."

"Okay!" Ahart squeezed out and darted over to the side of the room, where a simple table with two chairs stood. He climbed onto one of the chairs and waited, swinging his legs. He clacked the little heels of his loafers together.

Hux's costume, like Ahart's, was also simple, a king's attire. It had a stiff looking uniform quite similar to his military one, also in black, a red belt with a silver buckle, and matching buckles on the boots. The outfit came with a plush red cape, trimmed with black-spotted white fur of some kind, which he wore similar to how Phasma wore hers. Hux was already mostly prepared, so he just had to help with the jacket and cape, and the two accessories. A black crown with real jewels embedded in it, and a scepter that doubled as a cane to match. 

Kylo preferred Hux's usual outfit to it, but he admittedly did like the crown. After adjusting it to perfection, he finally slipped on the clawed gloves. Ahart jumped down from the chair and came over to touch Hux's cape. "Soft! But you're not a puppy!"

"No, I'm a king."

Ahart gave his father a confused look. "Emperor?"

"My costume is a king's. I'm still Emperor. It's like how your Papa is pretending to be a dog."

"Papa is a puppy, everyone says so." Ahart said matter-of-factly. 

Kylo sighed. "Tell your court to stop calling me hound in front of our son. If he calls me a dog outside of this gala I will die of embarrassment from the rumors that will start."

Hux just gave him a smug smirk. "Would they be wrong?" Kylo felt his face get hot.

"Papa's red!" Ahart pointed at him. "Why is Papa red, Daddy?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" Kylo glared at him. He did not want to burn away his tiny son's innocence. Ahart had only just learned how to speak in coherent sentences.

"Why are you red, Papa?"

"Uhh..." He grasped for an answer, "the cape is very warm." Ahart was satisfied by the weak excuse. Hux was still smirking. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

-

Everyone stared and some whispered as soon as they stepped out of their shuttle. Hux tugged the leash. "Isn't this nice, Ren?"

"I feel humiliated."

"What's that word mean?" Ahart stopped in front of him, and Kylo nearly tripped over him. The only reason he didn't was because Hux pulled harshly on the leash. Ahart, unaware that he had narrowly avoided being crushed, pulled on his pant legs. "Puppy?" Kylo tried to think of a way he could explain it and then Ahart went, "Oh! Right, doggies can't talk! Sorry, puppy. Daddy, what's the word mean?"

"The puppy is shy, that's all. Dogs get nervous in new places."

"Oh! Poor puppy!" Ahart gave him a sad look. Then he grinned. "Don't be worried, doggy! I'm here!" Kylo heard a few people laugh, someone said 'aww'. He wanted to die.

Hux tugged the leash. "Let's keep going, pet, Ahart."

"Okay!"

-

As they mingled, Ahart basked in the compliments he recieved for looking so cute. Hux sipped at a glass of wine he was offered while glancing every so often at their son to make sure he was okay. Kylo was tasked with sensing the thoughts of everyone who came near, to ensure that nothing bad would happen to the Emperor and Heir. So far the party was safe, even if a few Republic guest were internally angry when faced with the Emperor.

Ahart started to wander off so Kylo gently pulled him back with the force. Getting the hint, the boy came back up to them. He grabbed onto Hux's leg, giggling.

"How are you liking the party, son?"

"It's okay! I'm hungry."

"There's a snack table over there. Go there and back to us, okay? Dinner will be soon, so don't eat too much, you'll spoil your appetite."

"Okay, Daddy! Bye, puppy!" Ahart darted off.

"Keep an eye on him, Ren." Hux said, "I have to meet with a Republic senator at the other side of the room. He won't like it if I look away from him."

-

After grabbing a half of a mini sandwich and standing by the table to eat it, Ahart looked around for his parents. They were walking away, and he quickly lost them amongst the crowd. That wasn't good, but surely his papa was connected to him with his powers and would lead him back as soon as he was done.

"Hey there, kid." Ahart looked up at someone who'd approached him. They had a Republic symbol on their jacket, and short, curly black hair. He didn't think he was supposed to talk to anyone unless he was thanking them. Plus, he was still eating. So he looked up at them. "Are you the Emperor's son?"

Nodding, he took another bite of his sandwich. 

"Ahart, right?" Another nod. "So, is Kylo Ren really your other parent?" He swallowed, nodding again. They looked like one of those people that tried to win the Emperor over with charm. His parents didn't like those kinds of people, saying they just wanted some sort of favor. "So, are you a clone or what?"

"No... Daddy had me. You could just have looked that up." He thought that sounded kind of rude and looked down, taking another bite to avoid saying anything else. 

"Well, I'm Poe. It's nice to meet you. Where're your parents?"

"...I dunno."

"Oh, do you want me to help you look for them? I saw them circle around. Come on, I'll show you." Poe took his hand and started walking towards the exit, opposite of where his parents had gone.

"Nn, that's not where they went!"

"Sure it is-"

"They went the other way!" He rose his voice, "Let me go! I'm not going with you I don't know who you are! You're trying to bring me outside!"

"Shh, kid, you're causing a scene." Poe tugged at his arm. "I want you to meet someone, she'll really like you."

People were looking their way. Ahart tried to pull away. His papa had taught him that if someone ever tried to take him away, to throw a fit so people would pay attention. "Let me go! _Let me go!_ "

"What's that man doing with the Heir?"

"That's the Emperor's son, where're his parents?"

"That's a Republic man..."

"The Heir is upset!"

"Someone should help him!"

"Do you think that's a criminal?"

" _Dameron._ " Poe turned to see Kylo marching towards him. He was trying to look intimidating, but Poe couldn't tear his gaze away from the dog ears he was wearing on his head. They were ridiculous. Ahart reached out for him, sobbing.

Poe took a step back. "Listen, I'm just taking the kid to see Leia. I'll bring him right back. No need to get so mad- ack-!" Kylo force choked him. Poe released Ahart to grab at his throat, and the boy quickly ran to his father. Kylo scooped him up with one arm.

Stormtroopers came up to grab Poe right as he started to turn purple, and Kylo released him. Hux ran up to them, looking worried. 

"What happened?"

"Dameron tried to kidnap Ahart."

Hux took the boy from him. "You poor thing... Are you okay?" Ahart buried his face in Hux's shoulder, sniffling. "Let's go sit down. You're safe now."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton


End file.
